


Щенячья любовь

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Puppies, That's it, but it's literally just a blip, it's reylo + puppies, the hallmark channel brand of fluff, with a hint of angst to make it spicy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: - Милашка, - говорит незнакомец.Теперь краснеет Рей.- Прошу прощения?Он улыбается, будто поддразнивая.- Имя собаки. Милашка. Это кокер-пудель.Ой.- О, - красноречиво отвечает она.- Рей, - она указывает на себя. – Я человек.Тьфу.или: история, в которой Рей не знает, чьи щенячьи глаза более обезоруживающие – собачьи или Бена.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Щенячья любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158315) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



> Основано на нескольких заявках, где упоминались Рейло и щенки. Надеюсь, вы не против, что я их смешала. Отдельно отмечу идею bukaterswanscavenger, что Бен вяжет для щенков галстуки-бабочки. Спасибо за заявки, надеюсь, вам понравится!

Ее внимание привлекает лай.

Рей останавливается и, поворачиваясь к источнику звука, пробирается сквозь толпу гуляющих по парку людей. Маленького преступника она замечает почти сразу. В детском манеже на траве, который предусмотрительно отодвинули подальше от толпы, два щенка с удовольствием грызут пластмассовые игрушки, а третий – крохотный клубок курчавой коричневой шерсти с висячими ушами – чинно сидит у самого края и не сводит с нее взгляд.

К их загону прикреплена табличка с надписью: «Любовь нельзя купить, зато можно спасти. Заведи щенка прямо сегодня».

Что-то в груди Рей сжимается. Она оглядывается в поисках хозяина, но не видит никого, кроме пары восторженных детишек, которые воркуют над щенками и начинают плакать, когда их уводят уставшие родители.

Щенок по-прежнему смотрит на нее яркими серьезными глазами. Рей знает, что должна уйти. Должна повернуться на каблуках и уйти, забыв об очаровательных меховых комочках, которых у нее нет никакого желания взять.

Не успев остановить себя, она подходит к вольеру, приседает и кладет руку на ограду. Щенок облизывает ей ладонь, энергично виляя хвостом. Щекотно. Рей хихикает.

\- Ты ей нравишься.

Голос низкий, но мягкий. Он пугает ее, и она теряет равновесие, опасно наклоняясь в сторону. Большие сильные руки ловят и удерживают ее прежде, чем губы успевают коснуться травы. Она поднимает взгляд – выше, и выше, и выше, – и видит темноволосого незнакомца с добрыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой.

\- Все нормально?- спрашивает он.

Она выдавливает вежливую, хотя и смущенную улыбку.

\- Д-да. Спасибо. Я просто потеряла равновесие.

В это же самое время оба понимают, что он все еще держит ее за плечи. Затем происходит нечто удивительное – незнакомец _краснеет_. А Рей очарована. Щенок в загоне скулит, снимая напряжение, которое постепенно нарастало между ними. Мужчина тихо бормочет извинения и отстраняется от нее. Рей прочищает горло.

\- Вы хозяин?

\- Я… вроде того? Я работаю в приюте. Очень часто приезжаю сюда, пытаясь найти дом для этих ребят.

Взгляд, который он бросает на собак, играющих на траве, полон искренней нежности и разрывает сердце Рей.

Щенок снова ловит ее взгляд, встает на задние лапы и опирается на невысокое ограждение, требуя внимания.

\- Можно погладить его? – спрашивает она. Это отлично отвлекает внимание от того факта, что она все еще на земле, в ужасно испачканных белых джинсах, в то время как на нее смотрит очень крупный симпатичный незнакомец.

Слегка удивленный, он кивает.

\- О, да. Конечно.

Ограждение не очень высокое, и Рей легко может дотянуться и погладить щенка. Он радостно тявкает, подставляя голову под ее руку. Его мех мягкий и блестящий, красивого карамельного цвета. Рей ничего не знает о собаках, но, похоже, это какая-то порода кокеров.

\- Милашка, - говорит незнакомец.

Теперь краснеет Рей.

\- Прошу прощения?

Он улыбается, будто поддразнивая.

\- Имя собаки. Милашка. Это кокер-пудель.

_Ой._

\- О, - красноречиво отвечает она.

\- Рей, - она указывает на себя. – Я человек.

_Тьфу._

Изумленный, он усмехается.

\- Привет, Рей, я Бен. Тоже человек.

Это может быть – это определенно – смешно, но при звуке ее имени, которое произносят роскошные губы высокого незнакомца, у нее подскакивает температура.

Милашка прикусывает ее палец крошечными острыми зубками. Это не больно, но она все же ахает. Услышав, Бен приседает рядом с ней. Даже в одинаковом положении ей все равно приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх – настолько он высокий.

\- Милашка, нет, - упрекает он. Рей он говорит: - Прости, такой у нее возраст. Хватает все подряд.

Его лицо окрашивает ужас при мысли о том, что он сказал и кому – потенциальной будущей хозяйке.

\- Не то чтобы она так часто… То есть, да, кое-что она жует… она щенок… но на самом деле она очень хорошо себя ведет и она…

\- Бен, все в порядке, - прерывает Рей. – Держу пари, эти двое еще хуже, - она указывает на пару других щенков, которые перетягивают пищащую игрушку, как канат.

Бен фыркает.

\- О, да, поверь мне. Оба чистое зло.

Очень похожая на чистое зло маленькая немецкая овчарка бросает пластмассового цыпленка и вместо этого с игривым рычанием решает атаковать уши другого щенка. Бен вздыхает.

\- Как их зовут?

\- Забота и Гроза.

Рей хихикает.

\- Подходит.

\- Я тоже так подумал. Они живут этим.

В этот момент ее рука касается ошейника на шее Милашки, и она запоздало понимает, что это и не ошейник вовсе. На самом деле все три щенка носят нечто, похожее на вязаные галстуки-бабочки.

\- Ты их сделал? – это наполовину шутка, потому что последним занятием, за которым она бы могла представить этого огромного мужчину, было вязание. Но потом снова появляется тот же румянец, и _ох_.

\- Мне нравится думать, что это увеличивает их шансы. Найти семью, понимаешь?

Она не ожидала подобной откровенности, как и того, что услышит такое.

\- Это действительно мило, Бен. Они очаровательны.

\- Спасибо. Я занимаюсь этим в свободное время.

\- Думаю, это чудесно.

Она надеется, что ее улыбка будет достаточно открытой и искренней, чтобы подчеркнуть это.

Этот мужчина полон сюрпризов. Шесть футов ростом, одетый в черное худи и черные джинсы. По всем стандартам он должен внушать тихий ужас. И все же его глаза излучают доброту, и в том, как он ведет себя, совсем нет угрозы, а его прикосновения – Рей может это подтвердить – мягкие и теплые. Она не может его понять. Он загадка, которую она очень хочет решить.

Тем временем Милашка уже вонзила когти в вязаный джемпер Рей и активно пытается залезть ей на руку. Она смеется, и ее сердце тает еще активнее.

\- Можешь подержать ее, если хочешь.

Она хочет. Очень хочет. Но есть реальная опасность, что в этом случае она не сможет ее отпустить.

\- Ты первый человек, который ей понравился. Обычно она прячется от незнакомцев.

_Твою мать._ Рей приходится напоминать себе, что она работает полный рабочий день на работе, которую любит и которая забирает все ее внимание и большую часть выходных. Она не может завести щенка. _Не может._

Она поступает ответственно, хотя теперь собственное сердце вопит, что она идиотка. Она встает.

\- Прости, Бен, мне нужно идти.

Он выглядит разочарованным. Это ранит. Сильно ранит.

\- Ох. Я подумал… - он умолкает. Отводит взгляд. – Прости. У тебя, наверное, впереди сложный день.

Она не поправляет его. Не говорит, что на самом деле это ее первый выходной за несколько недель, и что у нее нет никаких планов, кроме как вернуться в свою квартиру и полить растение, которое уже, вероятно, скорее мертвое, чем живое.

\- Увидимся, - говорит она, прежде чем успевает передумать.

Разочарование незнакомца не должно так давить на ее совесть. И печальные, поникшие глаза щенка тоже. Милашка мрачно тявкает, пока Рей уходит прочь, и каждый звук – это как нож в сердце.

.

На следующий день она возвращается.

Она ничего не может с собой поделать.

Она боится, что придет и не увидит ни хозяина, ни щенков, но страх исчезает, едва она приходит в парк и замечает знакомый манеж и его слишком крупного хранителя. Глаза Бена вспыхивают, когда он видит ее. И она понимает две вещи: во-первых, он даже красивее, чем она помнила, а во-вторых, она скучала по нему.

Это нелепо.

А еще это правда.

Можно ли скучать по тому, кого только что встретила?

Милашка превращается в бурю восторга, и Рей не может отрицать, что счастлива, что собака ее помнит. Та изо всех сил пытается забраться на ограждение, и Рей встает на колени на траву, чтобы погладить ее.

\- Я тоже скучала по тебе, дорогая, - ласково признается Рей. – Такая хорошая девочка, - говорит она, когда собака бросается за плюшевой игрушкой, чтобы принести ей.

Позади посмеивается Бен.

\- Это ее новая игрушка, она ей очень гордится.

\- Почему их еще никто не забрал? – спрашивает Рей, хотя мысль, что кто-то возьмет Милашку домой, ее убивает. Просто подумав об этом, она хочет потянуться к манежу и взять ее на руки.

\- Две причины. Во-первых, люди не хотят такой ответственности.

Она поднимает на него взгляд.

\- А вторая?

Бен пожимает плечами.

\- У меня очень строгая политика проверки.

\- Какие требования?

Он садится рядом на траву, и сердце в ее груди дергается. К счастью, обе руки у нее заняты щенком, поэтому она не может сделать глупость – залезть к нему на колени, например.

\- Три очень важных. Во-первых, никаких подонков. Во-вторых, люди должны знать, что животные – не игрушки. Ты не можешь просто бросить их, когда закончишь играть. Они часть семьи. К счастью или нет.

Перегнувшись через ограждение, он берет Милашку, которая скулит и пытается выбраться из его рук, чтобы добраться до Рей.

\- Полегче, милая.

Без предупреждения он кладет щенка в руки Рей.

\- Бен!

Он отвечает с самодовольной улыбкой:

\- Брось, я видел, как тебе хотелось это сделать.

Подловил.

Хвост Милашки не останавливается, пока она взбирается на Рей, как на дерево, и облизывает каждый дюйм ее лица, насколько может дотянуться. Рей смеется, громко и пронзительно. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя такой беззаботной или счастливой. Лицо Бена озаряет великолепнейшая, мальчишеская улыбка – во весь рот, с ямочками на щеках и прищуренными глазами.

\- Какое еще требование? – спрашивает Рей.

Глаза Бена опускаются на колени Рей, где устроилась Милашка, счастливая, что может немного вздремнуть под уютно укрывшей ее курткой. Он снова смотрит на нее, и его глаза становятся еще мягче.

\- Собаки выбирают своих хозяев. А не наоборот. Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что они вернутся домой с тем, с кем должны.

Его тон теплый, нежный, доверительный. Весь остальной мир исчезает – остаются лишь она, щенок, тихо храпящий у нее на коленях, и мужчина, чьи губы, созданные для поцелуев, она очень хочет прижать к своим.

\- Почему приют? – спрашивает она. – Почему ты захотел там работать?

Бен достает из кармана пару угощений и дает их собакам в манеже. В ответ ему должным образом облизывают руки, и он смеется, почесывая их за ушками.

\- Мои родители часто отсутствовали, когда я был ребенком. Большую часть времени я проводил с няней и нашей собакой Чуи. Он был моим лучшим другом. Когда меня поглощало одиночество, он был рядом.

Он говорит это с поникшими плечами, и у Рей щемит сердце. Ее собственное детство – щекотливая тема, и его боль отражает ее собственную.

\- Мне всегда было комфортнее с животными, чем с людьми, поэтому я довольно рано понял, чем хочу заниматься. Я ветеринар, но подрабатываю в приюте.

Взгляд Бена падает на щенка, спящего на коленях Рей.

\- Эти ребята не могут говорить за себя, так что им нужен кто-то, кто за ними присмотрит.

Ее глаза покалывает, и она отводит взгляд. Обычно она хорошо владеет собой. Рей не помнит, когда в последний раз плакала, тем более перед человеком, которого только что встретила. Но было в Бене что-то, отчего возведенные ей стены рушились каждый раз, когда она оказывалась рядом с ним. В его словах звучит уязвимость, и это обезоруживает людей, подобных Рей, с привычкой держать все при себе. Она чувствует, что взамен делится частичкой себя. Будто дарит ему ту часть своей души, которой нет ни у кого, даже у ближайших друзей, с которыми она редко, очень редко заговаривает о своем детстве.

\- Меня отправили в систему удочерения, когда мне было пять. Родители не могли содержать меня. Подозреваю, что и не хотели, - она проводит рукой по шерсти Милашки, и это утешает. Успокаивает. Теплая тяжесть на ее коленях обнадеживает и придает уверенности. Она набирается достаточно сил для продолжения рассказа.

\- Я росла в системе. Не была простым ребенком... проблемы с гневом, понимаешь? В какой-то момент я стала слишком взрослой, чтобы меня могли удочерить.

Глаза Бена понимающие и добрые. Рей не чувствует, что ее осуждают или жалеют. Она улыбается.

\- Но я справилась.

Бен кивает.

\- Конечно. Похоже, ты из тех, кто способен сделать все, что бы ни задумал.

К щекам Рей приливает жар. _Боже,_ как этот мужчина может говорить такое и быть уверенным, что она не захочет просто поцеловать его?

Взгляд Бена фокусируется на чем-то – на ком-то – позади Рей, и его глаза становятся холодными.

\- Сколько за маленьких дворняжек?

Рей оглядывается посмотреть на владельца голоса. Это парень лет тридцати, в дорогом костюме, с прижатым к уху телефоном и высокомерным взглядом, который сразу заставляет ее ощетиниться.

\- Да, я занимаюсь этим, дорогая. Нашел двоих в парке, - он щелкает Бену пальцами и снова спрашивает: - Сколько?

Бен встает, скрестив руки, и пронзает его таким холодным и жестоким взглядом, который жалит даже Рей.

\- Они не продаются.

Его голос более резкий, грубый и глубокий, чем когда-либо слышала Рей. Она не задумывается о том, как он на нее влияет.

\- Все продается, приятель. Просто назови цену, и я заберу их прямо сейчас, - говорит мужчина, свысока глядя на Бена.

Перед глазами Рей появляется красная пелена. Она вскакивает, стараясь не потревожить Милашку, и встает между Беном и величайшим засранцем в мире.

\- Ты его не слышал? Собак ты не получишь. А теперь двигай отсюда, пока я не сломала тебе нос.

Она чувствует, как к ее спине прижимается грудь Бена. Оказывается, она стояла к нему так близко. Она не двигается ни на дюйм.

Мужчина под ее взглядом съеживается.

\- Дорогая, мне придется поискать еще, - говорит он в телефон, пятясь от них прочь. Он бормочет себе под нос что-то, чего Рей не слышит, и ей все равно. Она продолжает хмуриться, пока он не исчезает из поля зрения.

\- Напомни, чтобы я никогда не переходил тебе дорогу.

Рей резко оборачивается, внезапно осознав, насколько близко они стоят. Ее взгляд упирается в землю.

\- У меня... проблемы с гневом. Иногда.

Бен берет ее за подбородок и приподнимает голову так, чтобы их глаза встретились.

\- Все нормально. Если бы ты не вмешалась, я бы, наверное, сделал хуже.

Рей не сомневается в этом, учитывая взгляд, которым Бен смотрел на него. Тем не менее, приятно узнать, что она его не отпугнула. Мало кто в жизни понимает ее на таком уровне.

Он опускает руку и отступает на шаг. Рей сразу же начинает скучать по его прикосновению.

\- Ты возьмешь ее?

Ее руки автоматически сжимаются вокруг Милашки.

\- Бен... я не могу.

\- Она твоя, Рей. А ты ее.

_Мы могли бы быть друг у друга._ Это не произносится вслух, но звучит громче всего, что они когда-либо говорили друг другу. Исходит от них обоих. Больше всего на свете Рей хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Она думает, что сможет добиться этого –найти время, больше бывать дома, раз у нее будет что-то, _ради_ чего бывать дома, или кто-то, – но по какой-то причине не может заставить себя сделать этот шаг.

\- Я не могу. Не могу, извини.

Она передает ему собаку и не смотрит в глаза, когда хватает сумку и уходит прочь с мокрыми от слез щеками.

.

Рей не спит.

Она не может, потому что совершила ошибку. Даже две.

Ей следовало оставить Милашку. Ей следовало оставить Бена.

Утром она добирается до парка и бежит туда, где, как она знает, будет Бен. Где _надеется_ , что он будет. Она задыхается, увидев его, стоящего к ней спиной. Смотрит в сторону, на манеж, и сердце замирает в груди, стоит ей заметить, что тот пуст. Там нет Заботы и Грозы, сражающихся за писклявую пластмассовую курицу. Нет Милашки, ожидающей, когда Рей возьмет ее. Заберет домой.

\- Г-где щенки? – голос звучит слегка истерично, но ей все равно. Она в панике.

\- Их забрали. Хорошая семья, большой двор, где они могли бы бегать, - его голос ледяной. Отстраненный. Это разбивает ей сердце.

\- Но я… но я вернулась. За ней, - она не говорит _«за вами»_.

\- Слишком поздно.

\- Не может быть, - шепчет она. – Этого не может быть, ты сказал, что она моя.

Он все еще не поворачивается.

\- А потом ты ушла.

Она качает головой, хотя знает, что он ее не видит.

\- Мне просто нужно было время. Подумать. Это важное решение. Но я хочу ее, - она все еще не говорит _«хочу вас»_.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты больше не уйдешь? – тихо спрашивает он.

\- Она моя, а я ее. Мы есть друг у друга, - ее голос дрожит. – Вы и я. Если захочешь.

Тогда он оборачивается. На его руках мирно спит Милашка.

Его улыбка говорит ей все, что ей нужно знать.

Она забирает домой их обоих.


End file.
